Sometimes You Pain Me
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Derek and his mate, Stiles, with their first time together. OOC, fluff galore, and more. Better than it sounds, I swear :


**Ok, I have fallen in love with Teen Wolf, and I just had to write some fanfiction for it :) Hope it's good, because I pretty much suck at slash sex scenes(more is the pity) nyway, hope you enjoy it!**

Darling I Love You (But Sometimes You Pain Me) -by PS

Derek Hale had been sure that his mate was the Sheriff's son, Stiles Stilinski was his mate for some time.

The feelings he had around the teenager were out of control, pushing past his carefully constructed shield, sinking in through every membrane and cell that was in his being and down into his very heart.

The boy himself made Derek on edge, the way he thought, his cleverness and his actions provoking protective instincts from deep within the werewolf, the kind that hadn't emerged since the destruction of his family. His pack.

But still, Stiles managed to be make these feelings, these emotions, come out and into the open. Derek didn't particularly like this, in fact, he had resented the boy at first because of this. Had gone and tried to distance himself to keep away, to not let the wild hold of the boy grip him.

He had lost he battle.

Now he was with Stiles, keeping him close, denying that he was Pack, not telling him that he was something far more important. He was Derek's very being, he owned Derek just as much as Derek owned him.

But he still had ended up confessing to Stiles, telling him that he was important, something more than the rest of the werewolves in his new, slightly un-sturdy pack. Telling him that he was mate. The reaction was impressively wondrous.

And that was how he ended up with Stiles, sitting on top of the Stilinski's roof, staring up at the stars, simply sitting beside his mate.

Stiles was leaning back on his hands, lean arms holding him up as his chin tipped back, dark pupils reflecting the heavens up above, "you know," he started, "if you want to stare you could always do it in the daylight as well. That way I can stare back."

Derek just watched the way the boy's lips lifted at the corners, "maybe. But I like it this way. You can't see yourself, so you aren't conscious of how you act."

Stiles tilted his head to the side, "ok. Makes sense. But that doesn't explain why you're staring at me like that."

Derek let a grin form on his mouth, knowing that Stiles couldn't see it, "you're my mate. I can stare if I want to. It's only proper."

Stiles scoffed, letting his head hang down slightly, "right. Proper. Proper is going and buying me flowers or something. Or, you know, taking me out on a date."

Derek gave him an incredulous look that he didn't catch, "you want me to buy you flowers? Isn't that a little to much, even for you?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "that's the only thing you got out of that? And no, I don't want flowers, except maybe on our anniversary or something…"

Derek tuned him out slightly, a warm feeling rising in him since the word 'anniversary' showed up, that meant that Stiles planned on being with him for a long time."-And like chocolates too, that would be great. Can you eat chocolates, since, you know, you're like half dog and all."

Derek huffed, "I'm a wolf. Not a dog. And yes, I can eat chocolate."

Stiles rolled his eyes in the dark, "uh-huh. Right. Bet you like dark chocolate too, you seem like the type to like dark stuff. Creeper."

Derek leaned closer to his mate, making sure that the heat from his body infiltrated to Stiles', "actually, I like white chocolate. Especially when its melted, and running down my fingers."

Stiles was now blushing in the dark, the smell of his arousal and quiet embarrassment evident in the night, "puh, yeah, well of course you like white chocolate. What civilized American doesn't like it-"

"I bet it would taste best coming off of your skin though." Derek smirked when he heard the skipped beat of Stiles' heart.

The younger man was stuttering silently, "w-what?"

Derek moved closer so that now his thigh was resting against his mate's, feeling the heat of fresh skin under the layers of denim, "I'd like to pour some chocolate on to your skin and lick it off. Bet it'd taste so good. I'd lick all of it off, straight off of your skin. Would you like that?"

He was right up on Stiles now, breathing against his cheek, wanting so badly to go and lick the pale flesh, to taste his mate finally. They hadn't even kissed yet.

Suddenly, Stiles' face turned to him, so close he could feel his mate's soft exhales, words were breathed against his lips, "kiss me."

Derek was quick to comply, making sure that his mate didn't change his mind, easily giving his mate whatever he wanted.

The kiss was soft, chaste enough so that Derek didn't instantly get hard from it.

Stiles was inexperienced, it was obvious, and Derek's wolf purred in pleasure about this. It meant that he was the first to touch and kiss his mate, no one else would ever touch Stiles now.

The teen pulled back after a moment, enough room to breathe, but if Derek moved just right he could brush their lips again.

"Wow," Stiles said quietly, making Derek's ears perk up, "that was…um…I seem like a total girl right now, don't I?"

Derek let out a huff of breath, almost like laughter, "kind of. But don't worry, I'll like you no matter what sex changes you go through."

Stiles pouted, making Derek want to kiss him again, and pushed back, "jerk. And here I was about to say we should do it again."

The wolf was letting in filthy thoughts, but Derek pushed him back down, "only if you want, dear," he said teasingly and grabbed the teen once more, bringing their lips together again, this time harder than before.

They stayed like that, kissing for a long time; Stiles' slightly heavy breathing pressing against his lips and skin. Derek did his best not to touch the teen or he'd be lost, but Stiles made it difficult, running slim hands down his arms and even diving his fingers through Derek's ebony hair a few times.

Derek pulled away once Stiles had touched his leg, "Stiles…you've got to stop that."

The hurt on his mate's face and in his face made Derek guilty, "why? Do you not like it, am I not doing it right? Should I just not touch you?"

His questions were honestly worried, and Derek hastily made to reason with his mate, "no! It's just that…if you keep that up I might end up doing something that you're not ready for."

Stiles seemed to think about that for a minute, brown eyes dark and glazed, "what? Oh! Oh god…you mean…ok…"

Derek smiled gently at him and pressed another soft kiss to his lips, "yeah. You should probably go in. It's going to rain."

Stiles gave him a half amused and half doubtful look, "oh? Can you smell when its going to rain, cause I heard that some animals have a sixth sense and all and-"

Derek lunged at him, pushing Stiles down onto the roof's shingles, barring him in with arms on either side of his mate's head, "no. Can't do that. But I can be an animal, especially for you." The look he gave Stiles was purely predatory lust.

Stiles bit his lip and stared up at him, hands resting gently on his abdomen, "um…are you flirting with me? Or are you trying to coerce me here? Cause I feel like it's a bit of both and I'm kind of wondering about my moral code right now-"

"Stiles," Derek said, eyes blazing solidly, "shut up."

Stiles gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, drawing Derek's eyes to his jugular. Stiles watched him, a little unsure, "is this the part where we stare at each other until we start making out heavily then I cock-block you and say that I don't want to do it until we're married or something? Or should I just lay here until you crack?"

Derek shoved his annoyance at the teen down and opted for pressing his nose against Stiles' t-shirt, breathing in his pure scent, "in my book, and in werewolf theory we already are married."

Stiles paused and looked into his eyes, "so…you're just waiting for me to hand over the keys to my chastity belt; like…I'm being a total damsel and distress by waiting, right?"

Derek rolled his eyes at the chatter and ran a hand down Stiles' arm, feeling the muscles clench and fidget under his touch, "Stiles. I will wait for you forever. Even if we never had sex I'd still want to be with you."

Stiles gave a gasp of breath, "oh no, we're totally having sex, just…I don't know exactly when."

Derek sighed against Stiles' stuttering pulse, "it's alright."

Stiles opened his mouth to obviously say something when a rain drop fell, hitting the roof beside his mate's head and making him frown.

Derek quickly got up off of his mate and watched as the other male sat up, grumbling to himself, "well, I guess we should go in," Stiles said after he had steadied himself, brushing imaginary dirt off of his jeans.

Derek surveyed carefully as his mate climbed off of the roof and down into his room, the werewolf swinging in immediately after him.

Stiles ignored him for the most part as he went and closed the window, letting Derek watch him as he pulled a plain t-shirt out of a drawer.

"So," Stiles said as he turned around so that his back was facing Derek and began to change out of his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers, "are you planning to stay the night?"

So many thoughts raced through Derek's mind as those word's came out of his mate's mouth but he still found himself shaking his head, "I don't think so. I should patrol the area and check in with Scott, he's patrolling tonight."

Stiles sighed and sat on his bed, "I see where that could be a problem. But still, c'mon, he's in Allison's area tonight so you know he'll be on high alert to protect her. Besides, I want you to stay."

Derek couldn't ignore the look that his mate bestowed on him, so he simply sighed quietly to himself and moved to sit beside his smaller mate.

Stiles made a happy sound in the back of his throat and snuggled close to the werewolf, "good. I like it when you're with me."

Derek let his mate do as he wanted, just leaned back on the headboard of the bed and stretched his legs out, "me too."

Stiles looked up at him, brows raised, "so glad to know. Aren't you just in touch with your feelings Mr. Happy."

Derek rolled his eyes and put an arm around his mate, "yes. Now shut up and get some sleep."

Stiles frowned, "what? Why? It's a Friday, I don't have any school tomorrow and my dad's out of town for the next two days, I can do what I want to then."

Derek inhaled swiftly through his nose, "hmm, and I can think of just what you might want to do in your spare time."

Stiles sat up, making Derek's arm slide down to rest near his hips, "I'm sure you can think of some things too. And I'm not talking about braiding each other's hair, because my hair is way to short for one, and-"

Derek cut him off with a kiss, letting Stiles control the pressure and angle until he and his wolf grew tired of that and Derek simply grabbed Stiles' jaw and licked at his mate's lips, making Stiles give a weak groan and open his mouth, letting Derek in.

Their tongues wrestled like that for a few moments, a small growl allowing for Derek to take full control of the torrid lip-lock.

It was only the need for air that made Derek pull away, licking at Stiles' lips as he did so, watching his mate gape at him and gasp for air prettily. It was so nice to see Stiles out of breath, Derek wondered what he would look like naked and flushed, his chest heaving for breath.

He didn't even push those thoughts aside as he leaned over Stiles again, slipping off his soft leather jacket and tugging at the neckline of Stiles' shirt so that he could run his tongue over the skin revealed.

They continued like that for some time, Derek licking at Stiles and the teen moaning under him, hands scrabbling for some kind of hold, settling, after a long while, on Derek's shoulders, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt and making Derek mad for the feel of his skin.

Growling with feral need Derek reared back and dragged his own shirt away from his body before ripping the layers of vestments off of his mate, baring that moonlit skin to his jade eyes.

Stiles stared up at him, lips parted and wet, "Derek…"

The way he said his name made Derek bite the inside of his own cheek, reaching out to run a finger over the bulge in Stiles' boxers, making Stiles gasp.

"Yes," Derek said quietly, just loud enough for Stiles' human ears to catch, "yes."

That one word spoke of so many things, telling them both something that they wanted, something that was about to happen right now.

Derek undid his pants, letting the heavy denim drop to the floor, his eyes still connected with his mate's, showing him that he would love him no matter what. No matter the interests.

Stiles let Derek climb back over him, let him reach into the drawer of the bedside table and take out the bottle of lube that Stiles had stashed there.

Derek made sure that Stiles was watching as he opened the bottle, taking in the false scent of the lubricant, and set the lube off to the side, moving instead to take off his own boxers and toss them to the side.

Stiles looked him over and Derek let him; let him examine his mate, seeing the worth of him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Stiles looked back up and into his eyes, "I'm ready."

Derek was careful when he slipped his fingers under the elastic of Stiles' boxers, sliding them down the teen's pale legs and off of the bed; eyes still united with Stiles'.

Only when the teen looked away shyly did Derek dare to look, taking in the pearling precum on that gorgeous cock, the crinkling hair and the pink skin that Derek longed to lick and cherish.

After a moment, and after Stiles made a soft self-conscious noise did Derek look up, "you're beautiful."

Stiles blushed prettily at the compliment and made a show of huffing and flopping his head back to lean on the pillow, "whatever. Are you going to do anything tonight?"

Derek gave the younger a swift smirk, "eventually. But, for now, I'll have to prepare you."

Stiles twisted his mouth, "make it sound so un-sexy why don't you?" But Derek could detect the anxiety in his scent.

The werewolf quickly poured some lube onto his fingers, making sure to coat them properly so as not to injure his mate more than necessary for their joining.

At the first finger Stiles was tense, at the second he was squirmy, at the third he was withering.

"Oh my God, just do something already!" The pain was clear in the room because of the smell, but the need out cast it just by a bit.

Derek removed his fingers from his mates sensitive hole easily and lubed up his cock, caging Stiles' body in with his before he thrust in, silent.

Stiles froze when the pressure entered his body, scared and unsure, the pain in him a little to overcoming.

Derek was still above him, obviously waiting for him to be comfortable before he did anything; but Stiles wanted more, needed more of that feral side of Derek, the kind that made him a werewolf.

He gave a small thrust of his hips, tightening his sheath around Derek as he did so to tempt him further, "Derek," he whined, "move!"

At the command of his mate Derek was helpless to stop the sharp thrust of his mate, watching as Stiles wriggled under him, scent thrilling with pleasure, the pheremones around stirring in the air.

Their joining was quick and pleasure filled, Derek giving those sure impaling thrust, and Stiles moaning about, giving into the new desire and need.

When he was close Stiles gasped, "oh Derek! I love you!"

Startled Derek thrust in deeply, never before had either of them confessed love; the thrust, unfortunately, made for an early release on Stiles' part, making him scream out and into the room.

Derek growled as his mate yelled, thrust becoming quicker and more eratic each time; then, at long last, he went and sunk his teeth into the juncture between Stiles' neck and shoulder, making Stiles' moan in pain and pleasure and triggering Derek's end.

As he spurted into his mate Derek panted, "I love you too."

Stiles, surprised and thinking he heard wrong turned his head to stare up at him, "Derek…"

The elder brushed their lips together tenderly, "more than anything."

They laid like that for a while until Derek moved, pulling out of his lover's abused hole and turning onto his side, gathering Stiles into his arms and pressing him close, "you're mine."

Stiles smiled, cuddling down into his new mate's chest, "yep, just like you're mine."

Derek said nothing, his snort was every evidence though…

**Hope that wasn't to bad for any of you ^^ It would be nice of you to review, but its not required. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
